The present disclosure relates generally to a sewing machine and a computer-readable recording medium recorded a sewing machine control program. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a sewing machine that enables a user to perform sewing while moving a piece of work cloth and a computer-readable recording medium recorded with a sewing machine control program.
In the related art, free motion sewing has been performed by a user that forms stitches by carrying out sewing while moving a piece of work cloth by hand. Such free motion sewing has been employed in quilting-sewing, in which for example, an interlining cotton is placed between an outer material and a lining material and a stitch pattern, such as a straight line or a curve is sewn. In such free motion sewing, there are several requirements to obtain beautiful sewing results. One of the requirements is that the stitch lengths (pitches) should be uniform. However, to provide uniform stitch lengths in sewing, it is necessary for a sewing operator to be highly skilled. To this end, a sewing machine described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-292175 reads a movement distance of a piece of work cloth for each stitch and changes a sewing speed corresponding to this movement distance of the piece of work cloth.
Another sewing machine has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. SHO 56-102276), which is equipped with a speed setting apparatus that sets a sewing speed so that a speed indication lamp may illuminate corresponding to a speed set by the speed setting apparatus. A further sewing machine has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application No. HEI 4-64376), which is equipped with a speed setting switch so that a light emitting diode (LED) may illuminate corresponding to a speed set by the speed setting switch.